1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure for connecting a radiator and condenser.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 10-215089, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known connecting structure for connecting a radiator and a condenser is described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 59-130987.
FIG. 12 shows a connecting structure disclosed in the publication, and in this connecting structure, a condenser 1 and a radiator 2 are arranged at a predetermined interval.
In addition, a spacer 5 is disposed between a cooling air guide 3 of the condenser 1 and a reinforce 4 of the radiator 2, and a bolt 6 is put through them. A nut 7 is then screwed onto a tip of the bolt, whereby the condenser 1 and the radiator 2 are connected to each other.
With the aforesaid conventional connecting structure for connecting a radiator and a condenser, however, since the condenser 1 is connected only to a folded portion 4a formed on one side of the reinforce 4 of the radiator 2 via the spacer 5, there is caused a risk of the folded portion 4a being deformed, thus leading to a problem that a sufficient connecting strength cannot be obtained.